1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to time indicating instruments, and more particularly to an instrument for calculating and visually displaying the estimated time of arrival at a desired destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a tremendous influx of electronic devices into the transportation vehicle industry for monitoring various phases of vehicle performance. For example, there now exist electronic mile-per-gallon indicators, digital clocks and speedometers.
Increased awareness of the necessity of conserving scarce natural resources has also brought about a revolution in the approach to vehicle transportation. One visible application of these conservation measures can be seen in the lowered speed limits which now exist on most public highways. The lowering of vehicle speed limits, in particular, has complicated travel schedules for a large segment of our Nomadic society. Individuals whose livelihood depends on travel, such as salesman and the like, have become concerned over the increased times required for commuting. For these persons, as well as others whose presence is required at a certain place at a certain time, the need exists for an instrument which can continuously aprise the traveler of his estimated time of arrival at a desired destination.